


sadstuck

by ADKpixie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADKpixie/pseuds/ADKpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shortest dave/john on archive ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sadstuck

Dave and John have sex. John gets stabbed and dies.

**Author's Note:**

> ((this was a joke im so sorry))


End file.
